BLVE Short Stories
by Elementor
Summary: Just a little series branched off from the main. With some humor here and there.
1. Pranking Lesson

**Hey all you elementals. It is Elementor here. I thought for being on haitus for so long that I have a little side story with team BLVE. This is a test run to see if it can work. I hope it does. These are going to be short stories, so don't expect alot of plot. That will be for the main story. This first one I have planned is when someone pranks Barrett. Let's get to the story. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

Barrett was walking down the hall to his dorm room. But what he doesn't know is that a certain person with a cloak is waiting for him with a pie. Barrett reached the dorm room and stretches. "Man, I can't wait for that nap."

As soon as Barrett walked in, Elementor in his grey cloak threw a pie at his face which made Barrett stop in his tracks. Elementor was just laughing up a storm. "Haha. Score one for the pie thrower!"

As he was silently cheering, the pie fell off Barrett's face which revealed to be really angry. Elementor smiled until he felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Barrett with red angry eyes that were somehow on fire. Elementor than dropped the laugh and nervously said "No hard feelings?" Barrett than cracked his knuckles. "No hard feelings at all."

Meanwhile Lance and Victoria were reading in the library. "So, how wasss your day Lance?" Victoria asked. To which Lance replied "Going good so far." They continued to read until they heard what sounded like a girl screaming. "My guess is that Elementor pranked Barrett." Lance said because he already knew that Barrett didn't like getting pranked. "How can you tell?" Victoria asked. Lance then looked up from his book and said, "I like to keep track of what makes my teammates tick." before returning back to his book. Victoria shrugged and kept on reading.

Back at the dorm we see Elementor on the floor with a few broken bones. "Note to self, never prank Barrett."

* * *

 **And that is hopefully the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed that little lesson about never pranking Barrett. I sure learned the hard way. If you want me to do more of these, let me know and I will continue this series. This has been Elementor with a few broken bones with the wind and beyond.**


	2. Elemental Cold

**So I see that the first episode of BLVE Short Stories was a good hit. The inspiration for that idea is when I talked to my friends OathKeeper0317 and k wolf omega. The thing just randomly pops up. Now the inspiration for this chapter is when I asked k wolf what would happen if Elementor got a cold. Let's see what would happen, I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

We find Elementor in be sniffling cause just this morning, he caught a cold. His teammates were in team RWBY's dorm because they are experienced what happens when Elementor catches a cold.

"So why are you guys in here again?" Weiss asked while looking at them. Lance then replied "Elementor has caught a common cold." The members of team RWBY except Ruby looked at them with confusion. "So why aren't you guys treating him to help him get better?" Yang asked. "Well, we tried last time and the room caught on fire." Barrett said leaving Weiss, Blake, and Yang with shocked expressions.

They then heard Elementor sneeze and they feel a gust of wind from under the door. "He must've sneezed into his air form." Lance observed. "So this cold affects his powers?" Blake asked still shocked which they all replied with a nod. "I can vouch for them because I seen it first hand when I tried to bring him some soup." Ruby said. They than heard another sneeze that made the ground shake a little. "That must be his earth form." Barrett said while sitting in a corner.

"So how do you exactly know this sis?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby was a little nervous to answer but replied with "Well, I heard he wasn't feeling well so I made him some soup to try to help him feel better." She started off. "When I got to his dorm room, the door suddenly flew open and made me spill the soup." Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "When I cleaned my face off, I saw Victoria, Lance, and Barrett outside there dorm room in a pile. I looked in and saw Elementor in his air form and put two and two together."

Her teammates looked at her in shock. "It'sss all true." Victoria backing up Ruby. They then heard Elementor sneezed and heard the fire alarm go off. Lance than sighed and said, "Looks like we will need new beds again."

* * *

 **Well, this was certainly interesting to write. I had fun. If you think something else should happen when Elementor gets a cold, let me know. But, that will be it for now. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond!**


End file.
